Final Fantasy Universe
by Arca12
Summary: Cloud Strife, ex-SOLDADO, se somete a una misión a solas en una base militar llamada PSICOM. En la base encontrará portal donde le llevará a otro universo Final Fantasy.
1. Cloud (VII y XIII)

Cloud:

Soy Cloud Strife, ex-SOLDADO. Ahora estoy trabajando, eso creo yo, para el grupo Avalanch. Ahora estoy en una misión a solas en lugar que no se y ni me importa. Habia visto a una chica luchar, pero, no le importaba mucho lo que hice, como yo a ella. Bueno aqui comienza esta historia.

"En la base subterránea de PSICOM..."

Cloud:

... Hay un tren en problemas. Creo que iré ha echar un vistazo... Es la chica de antes, no le importará que me meta a luchar, bueno de todos modos tendría que destruir esa chatarra para salir de aquí como sea. Hay voy.

Lightning:

No te... ¿Quién es ese? Ahora lo recuerdo le había visto luchando solo contra soldados de PSICOM. ¿Qué hará aquí? ¿Me está intentando ayudar?

Cloud:

Oye, ¿no te impor...?

Lightning:

Si vienes a ayudarme, la repuesta es no.

Vete a otro lado.

Cloud:

Bueno, no te iba a ayudar pero necesito destruir esa chatarra para salir de aquí, ahora es mejor porque ya somos dos así que, es más fácil derrotar a esta mierda de chatarra.

Lightning:

Destruyendo esta chatarra no vas a salir de aquí. Y sí, tienes razón ahora es más fácil siendo dos.

"Después de la batalla contra el robot de PSICOM..."

Lightning:

Dime, ¿como te llamas?

Cloud:

Soy Cloud Strife. ¿Y tú?

Lightning:

Lightning.

Cloud:

Lightning.. Curioso nombre... Oye, ¿adonde vas?

Lightning:

Sigueme.

Cloud:

Esta bien. Sabes el camino, ¿no?

"En el otro lado de la base..."

Snow:

¡Necesitamos más refuerzos...! ¿Qué ha sido ese tiro?

Prompto:

¡Hooo! ¡Qué puntería he tenido!

Noctis:

No te motives solo le has dado a uno. Ahora debemos encontrar a Gladio y a Ignis. Después, buscar una salida de esta cueva. (¿Quién sería ese tío rubio y esa chica con el pelo rosa?)

Próximo capítulo: "Noctis (XV y XIII)"


	2. Noctis (XV y XIII)

Noctis:

Deberiamos de empezar a buscar a Gladio y a Ignis. Pero primero hablaré con ese tío.

Prompto:

Okay, te esperaré aquí sentado.

Noctis:

Oye, ¿sabes como salir de aquí?

Snow:

Por ahora no. ¿Y quiénes sois vosotros? No me suena vuestras caras de ningún lugar.

Noctis:

Yo soy Noctis, puedes llamarme Noc. El que hay detras haciendo fotos es Prompto.

Prompto:

Hola.

Snow:

Soy Snow. Encantado de conoceros. Ahora dejadme con mis soldados, estamos peleando contra estos debiluchos de PSICOM.

Noctis:

Vamos Prompto, ahi que buscar a Gladio y a Ignis.

Prompto:

Entendido, príncipe.

Noctis:

Oye déjame de llamarme príncipe, somos amigos.

Prompto:

Bueno, seguiremos adelante.

Noctis:

Eso ya lo dije.

"En el medio del camino..."

Noctis:

... ¿¡Que cojones a sido eso?!

Prompto:

Parace que algo se está acercando.

Noctis:

¿Que es eso? Parace una nave rara... ¿Ehm..? ¡Son ellos!

Prompto:

¿Quiénes son ellos...? Pero, ¿adonde vas? ¡No me dejes solo! Me cago en mi suerte... Bueno me las arreglare yo solito.

Noctis:

¡Esperad!

Cloud:

¿Ehm?

Noctis:

Voy con vosotros.

Lighting:

Bien.

Cloud:

Joder... ¿Cuántas personas ahi aquí? Ya mismo revienta esto de gente.

Noctis:

¿Quiénes sois?

Próximo capítulo: "Reunión (XV, VII y XIII)


	3. Reunión (XV, VII y XIII)

Noctis: ¿Quiénes sois?

Cloud: Cloud.

Lightning: Lightning.

Noctis: Uno se llama nube y la otra rayo, que se le va a ser.

Cloud: Tu nombre, idiota.

Noctis: (Joder que directo...) Soy Noctis, y os quería preguntar... ¡Como coño se sale de aquí!

Cloud: Eso me pregunto yo.

Noctis: Alguna manera de salir tendra que a ver. Creó que si nos metemos en esa especie de torre podremos salir de aquí probablemente.

Cloud: Lo dudo. De ahí salieron los robots. Si entramos dudo que podamos salir.

Noctis: Es verdad. A lo mejor con esta chatarra voladora llegaremos a la salida.

Cloud: Una cosa. Esta cosa no puede llegar tan lejos tendrá un sitio específico donde parará.

Noctis: Se lo preguntaré a Lighni...

Cloud: Saltó hace un rato.

Noctis: Bueno habrá que hacer lo mismo. Te espero abajo.

Cloud: Bien.

"En la entrada de la torre..."

Noctis: ... Eres muy lento.

Cloud: Esta debe ser la entrada...

Noctis: (Me está ignorando...) Habrá que abrirla.

Cloud: Ya está abierta.

Noctis: ¡Qué rápido!

Cloud: ...

Noctis: Mira está allí.

Lighning: Sois muy lentos.

Noctis: Que te crees, ¿que somos como la luz?

Cloud: ¿Quién es ese?

Lightning: ¿Él? Es un nuevo compañero. Me lo encontré aquí dentro. Todavia no me a dicho su nombre.

Noctis: Mmm... Que tío más raro...

Cloud: Cállate tío raro.

Noctis: ¡Eh!

Cloud: Di tu nombre, no te vamos a hacer daño.

Squall: Soy Squall, y no necesito compañeros.

Noctis: (Eso ha sido muy directo...) Oye, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Sabes alguna salida?

Squall: No. Pero la buscaré aunque tarde 50 años.

Noctis: ¡Bien!

Squall: Y vosotros os quedáis aquí buscando otra salida. Yo no comparto nada.

Noctis: ¡Eh!

Cloud: Déjalo buscaremos otra salida.

Noctis: Por lo menos te tengo a ti, aunque seas un poco raro.

Cloud: ¡...!

Noctis: ¡No he dicho nada!

Cloud: Bien, andando.

Próximo capítulo: "Salida (VIII y X)"


	4. Salida (VIII y X)

Squall: ... Un chaval. No. Ignoralo, no quiero que un chaval me siga.

Tidus: Oye, ¿sabes como se sale de aquí?

Squall: No. Buscalo tu mismo.

Tidus: Vale. Hasta luego.

Squall: No nos volveremos a ver. Hasta nunca.

Tidus: Como tu quieras amigo. Me iré con... Esta chica.

Squall: Haz lo quieras. Mientras no me sigas no tendrás problemas.

Tidus: Vale. Vamos... Tu nombre.

Tifa: Tifa, ¿y el tuyo?

Tidus: Encantado, Tifa. Soy Tidus, y iremos a buscar una salida de esta cosa que parece más un almacén de chatarra. Con eso me haré una moto. Bueno, vamos derechito a la salida.

"En el quinto piso..."

Squall: ... Una especie de palanca. Abrirá esa puerta de allí. Llevará al segundo piso. ¿...?

Auron: Esto es lo que estaba buscando. Esta palanca dorada abrirá la salida y podré salir a la superficie.

Squall: ...

Auron: Oh, vaya, un hombre desorientado. Seguro que andas buscando esta salida. Pero primero, me tendrás que derrotar en una batalla. Si me ganas te dejaré salir conmigo y si pierdes te quedarás con el resto de personas encerrado. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás preparado para perder?

Squall: Estoy preparado.

Auron: ¡Que empiece la función! No me contendré.

Squall: Yo tampaco.

"En el segundo piso..."

Tidus: Creó que estamos dando vueltas en circulo.

Tifa: Pues sí.

Noctis: ¿Seguro que es por aquí? No me estarás mintiendo.

Cloud: Cállate y sigueme.

Tifa: ¿Cloud?

Tidus: ¿Quién es ese?

Próximo capítulo: "Squall vs Auron (VIII, VII, X y XV)"


End file.
